Memories
by AnimeFreakAmanda
Summary: There's a weird boy with dog ears avoiding her, a principle that watches her every move and the entire school calling her 'Kikyo' All Kagome wanted was to fit in at her new school. Unfortuantely, that's out of the question. AU. Inu/Kag


**A/N: Yosh, *fist pump* I decided to have my take on an AU InuYasha fic! Let's see how it turns out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**On with the story ;)**

**Memories: Prologue**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome P.O.V.<span>

_**It happened ten years ago…**_

_**Sometimes I wish that I could burn it from my memory…**_

"_Daddy~" A tiny ebony-haired toddler cried as she ran into her father's awaiting arms. _

"_Kagome-chan, were you being a good girl today?" Her father asked teasingly. _

"_Daddy, I'm always good!" Kagome pouted. _

"_You're right Kagome-chan. Let's go back home." He chuckled and took her into the direction of their house. _

**_Sometimes I wish I could tell my father I love him one last time..._**

_Sometime later something happened..._

_"Daddy!" Kagome yelled out as her father courageously fended off some mutilated-looking humans. But not without getting injured. No, he was bleeding from his chest. _

_He turned back to her with a pained smile. "Don't worry about me Kagome-chan. Daddy is protecting Mommy, You and Baby Souta." _

_Suddenly she was pulled from her spot by her mother. "Mommy!" She whimpered. "Daddy is… Daddy is getting hurt!" _

_Her mother looked at her with a tear-streaked face. "I-I know… Daddy wants us all to be safe. We need to leave!" _

_Kagome continued to cry for her precious father's name. She lost consciousness just as the strange creatures disintegrated and her father collapsed. _

_With one more wail for her father she passed out. _

_And her father was no more. _

_**Sometimes I wish I could see my father one more time...**_

_A six-year-old Kagome stood solemnly by her mother ,who was holding a strangely quiet Souta, clothed in black as her father was laid to rest for the final time. _

_She glanced at the headstone regretfully and clenched her fists. The headstone read:_

_Kyosuke Higurashi  
>XXXX-XXXX<br>Our loss, Heaven's gain _

_Bowing her head, she let a few tears escape her eyes._

_**Sometimes I wish it was me who had died in his stead...**_

_**Too many memories lingered in the decent-sized house father had lived with us in...**_

_**That's why we moved.**_

_**To start anew. **_

_**I thought that all of my pain would wash away when we left...**_

_**I thought that everything would change...**_

_**I was wrong.**_

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>

"Kagome-chan, can you grab that last box?" Nodoka Higurashi asked her eldest child as she climbed into the driver's seat of their vehicle.

Nodding, Kagome lifted the small box from the very empty room and placed it into the moving truck that was about ready to take off.

Once the moving truck had driven to their destination, Kagome turned back to her room and sighed. It looked somewhat more spacious then she remembered. _'This is the second time we move.' _She mused.

It was true though. They had moved once before when her father had died. Now she was 16 and they were moving from the apartment she had grown oh-so-used to.

Taking one last glance at the empty, vacant, apartment, Kagome turned on her heel and climbed into her vehicle.

"Ready Mom." She stated as the car purred to life and they drove off.

"Nee-chan, how come you get to sit in the front?" Souta whined from the back, where quite a bit of boxes were packed.

"Because I'm older, Squirt." Kagome answered and reached over to ruffle Souta's hair affectionately. He pouted begrudgingly and looked to his right to stare outside the window.

Kagome felt somewhat glad that they were moving from the busy Tokyo and to a more rural area. Yet, at the same time, her stomach was doing flips and somersaults. They were moving to a shrine that their Grandfather lives in. From what information she had gathered, there was a giant tree in the backyard that drew people to it.

But that wasn't the thing that made her nervous.

She was agitated about the strange rumors circulating the town. There were apparent demons habitating there.

You see, Kagome was no ordinary human herself. She had found out the hard way when more mutilated 'things' showed up at her front door and tried to grab her. She had purified them to dust, much to the horror of her mother, and she had done it all on her own.

She was a priestess. Guardian of one of the most dangerous artifacts ever.

The Shikon no Tama.

* * *

><p><strong>^ That was a sorry excuse for a cliffhanger, I know.<strong>

**I suppose I didn't do too bad. I'm just a tad bit disappointed at the quantity. But you know what they say right ****Quality before Quantity! A****nyways, future chapters will surely have more length to it!**

**Some reviews would help ;)**


End file.
